disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Not Phineas and Ferb
"Not Phineas and Ferb" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Irving's brother Albert doesn't believe that Phineas and Ferb are anything special, and since he claims to be the "Truth Detector," he can prove it. Desperate to prove Albert wrong, Irving convinces Baljeet and Buford to pose as Phineas and Ferb beside a giant hologram of the boys' Eiffel Tower construction. Doofenshmirtz plans to fly all over the world to capture famous landmarks shrunk down to size to put around his model train set. Plot Irving's older brother, Albert, is home for the summer and pesters his younger brother. He mocks Irving's photos of Phineas and Ferb and their inventions, claiming them all to be fake, since he is so good at being a "Truth Detector". Irving decides to prove it to Albert that Phineas and Ferb are genii (geniuses) and they agree to meet at noon in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. Unfortunately for Irving, Phineas and Ferb have gone to the movies for a Space Adventure marathon with their dad. So instead, Irving makes a plan to simulate a Big Idea in the backyard with the help of Buford and Baljeet, who agree to pretend to be Phineas and Ferb. With the aid of Baljeet's hologram projector, they set up a projection of when Phineas and Ferb made a replica scale model of the Eiffel Tower in their backyard. Irving is worried that his brother will see right through the hologram, since it is only a visual projection. Irving has Baljeet dress up as Phineas while Buford pretends to be Ferb. When Albert shows up, he's completely convinced by the hologram and the disguises, which surprises and annoys Irving. Isabella is confused why Baljeet and Buford are pretending to be Phineas and Ferb when she comes over, but agrees to help after Irving quietly explains. Candace spies on the boys and believes that it is her brothers down there at first, but then notices that it's Buford and Baljeet in costume. She decides to call not only her mom, but Buford's, Baljeet's, and Irving's moms as well for a mass-busting. Meanwhile, Heinz Doofenshmirtz is setting up a model train set. He's disappointed in the shoddy work of the duplications, so he plots to fly all over the world to capture famous landmarks shrunk down to size to put around his model train set. Albert asks "Phineas" and "Ferb" to build something for him, and they create a small crude "statue" out of some trash in the backyard, "remarkable for its simplicity," as Albert puts it. However, no matter what happens, Albert is not suspicious of this being a rouse. As Albert and Irving leave, Irving tells his brother that it was all fake, but Albert is confident that it was real, so they go back to see who is right, Irving planning to run through the hologram to prove himself. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet leave the backyard, taking the hologram projector with them. As they leave the backyard, Perry escapes from the trap and causes the real Eiffel tower to re-enlarge and drop into the backyard. Irving, unaware of the switch, runs right into the solid tower and is confused as to how this is possible. Albert drags Irving home, satisfied that he was right. All the mothers arrive at the front of the house, where Candace leads them all into the backyard. However, Perry has re-shrunk the Eiffel Tower and Phineas and Ferb have returned home. Candace shows all the mothers the empty backyard, first claiming the tower got turned invisible, then pulling on the boys' faces to try and show that they're masks. Baljeet's mother asks if this is normal, and Linda invites them all in for tea. As for Perry, after he is shrunk by his own inator, Doofenshmirtz rides in Perry's hat while finally finding out a name for the Roman Coliseum which he was having trouble thinking of earlier, the Roman Smalliseum. Perry then punches his hat with Doofenshmirtz in it, who curses him, and the episode ends. Goofs *The Sphinx should not have a nose but does in the episode. *Just using a hook, Doofenshmirtz could not have hooked onto any of the buildings. *When Albert says "They're building live in person", his trousers turn black. *Doofenshmirtz sets the soda down in the box, but in his next scene, the soda is gone. *When disguised Baljeet moved his head when Buford was saying that the Eiffel Tower is French, the disguise's eyes blinked, which is impossible to do. This could be paying homage to Disney's fully-articulated character costumes that can blink and move their mouths. Trivia * This is the first episode where Perry enters his lair without someone saying "Hey, Where's Perry?". *These are some of the names Doofenshmirtz created after he stole the world landmarks. The Great Small of China, the Shrinks, the Tenie Tower of Pizza, the Roman Small-iseum, Taj Ma-small, and the Trifle Tower. Big Ben, Golden Gate Bridge, and Mount Rushmore did have names but weren't said. *One of the pictures on Irving's wall shows Phineas with green hair and Ferb with red hair probably taken in "The Fast and the Phineas". Gallery PnF_go_to_the_movies.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence at the Space Adventure film festival. Not Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Baljeet and Buford pretending to be Phineas and Ferb in front of Irving's brother, Albert. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes